


Out of Hand

by astraplain



Series: Steadfast Tin Soldier [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still mourning Lisa's death Ianto accepts the offer to work for Jack. This is an alternate version of some events from the episode "Day One".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Hand

It was the look on Jack’s face that made him do it.

Ianto wasn't usually one for heroics, but the desperation and fear in Jack’s expression were impossible to ignore. One look and Ianto launched himself towards the young woman.

Then he remembered his leg.

He landed badly but took Carys down with him. She tried to fend him off with the stolen container but lost her grip on it as they collided. It lay on its side, the container and the hand inside seemingly unharmed.

Jack swooped in to retrieve it, cradling it carefully as he backed away from the pair on the floor. He carried the container to safety, taking it to the small office in the back leaving Ianto to subdue Carys.

It took Ianto a moment to realize that Carys wasn't actually struggling. Instead, she was… Oh.

She was soft and smelled irresistible – sweet and exotic. Her hands were on his back, pulling him tight against the heat of her body. Her mouth pressed, warm and wet against his neck.

It had been a while since....

He moved against her, aligning his body with hers even as his hand slid to her waist, finding a patch of skin where her shirt had come loose from her waistband. She tilted her head back, surrendering to him and he leaned down, eager to claim her mouth.

She made a sound deep in her throat and he hesitated just centimeters away from her lips, then diverted to her neck. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and he moaned – it had been a long time.

So long since….

Ianto cried out in anguish, pulling back as if he’d been stung. He backed away from Carys, colliding with Jack who had secured the hand and returned to help.

“Whoa, whoa.” Jack tried to calm him, pulling Ianto up and into a loose embrace. Ianto’s leg nearly gave way and he had to cling to Jack to keep from falling.

The young woman took advantage of Jack and Ianto’s distraction and escaped, running too fast for Jack to pursue her on foot.

“Tosh, have you got her?”

“I do. Owen and Gwen are in the car, They’ll be there in one minute, Jack.”

“Thanks, Tosh. When you have a minute would you come get the containment unit and check it for damage?” Jack cast a look at Ianto who seemed to be waiting tensely for Jack to mention Ianto’s injured leg. He still looked wary when Jack ended his conversation with Tosh and waved on his way outside towards the waiting SUV.

“What was that?” Ianto mumbled to himself as he stood, bracing himself on the counter before making his way to the door and locking it, turning over the sign to indicate that the Tourist Office was closed for the day.

He busied himself with the usual end of the day routine, tidying his work area and logging out of his computer. It wasn't the end of his workday of course – there was still plenty to be done downstairs in the Hub, but he needed to get away from this little room.

He walked slowly, using one hand on the wall to brace himself as he carried the hand in a jar to the elevator. His thoughts were chasing each other as he tried to decide if he was just an idiot - or worse.

It was bad enough that he’d leapt at Carys like some kind of action hero. It was worse that he’d actually been tempted by her for a moment. Lisa was barely laid to rest and he’d rolled around on the floor with that girl like a hormonal teenager.

He schooled his expression as he entered the Hub, nodding to Tosh before returning the hand to its usual place and then making his way to the coffee machine. He needed a way to divert his thoughts and Tosh always appreciated fresh coffee when she was on tracking duty.

Ianto set the mug down precisely, centering it on the old CD labeled “make-out songs” that Tosh used as a coaster. Apparently Owen had given it to her as a gag gift last Christmas. Ianto was tempted to ask her if she’d ever listened to it, but given Owen’s taste in music - and everything else - he wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

“Keep me company?” Tosh asked, taking an appreciative sip of coffee. There were papers and half-empty food wrappers scattered across her desk and she looked as if she’d been interrupted in the middle of a snack break.

Ianto pulled a chair over and sat, mentally calculating the chance that the others would catch Carys before most of the take-out places closed for the night. Pizza again, he decided, wondering if he should at least order calzone for a change.

“Thank you.” Tosh said, startling Ianto out of his dinner planning. “I mean – Jack’s not always good about saying things like that but, it’s important to him.” She laughed just a bit ruefully and tapped a command on her keyboard, bringing the SUV into better focus on the CCTV. “None of us even know who the hand belongs to, but the way he looks at it. The way he holds it sometimes… Owen thinks it belonged to a relative, or perhaps a long lost spouse.”

“But you don’t agree?” To be honest, Ianto hadn't given the hand much thought. Living in the Hub, sharing off-duty time with Jack, had taught him that Jack had a wide range of quirks. Keeping a hand in a jar didn't even make the top ten.

“I don’t know,” Tosh admitted. “It just seems… ” she laughed again and it was lighter this time. “We all have our baggage, don’t we?”

“Especially Owen,” Ianto assured her, completely deadpan.

“Exactly!” She looked and sounded delighted. “What’s a hand in a jar compared to… “ She broke off suddenly and tapped her earpiece switching smoothly into work mode without missing a beat. Ianto settled back and watched, taking in the ease with which she scanned and adjusted the many screens of information in front of her. 

His mind wandered while Tosh relayed information to the team. He'd always had a vivid imagination, but he swore he could still smell Carys, could still feel a trace of her body heat along his chest and thighs. He tried to push those thoughts aside, to replace them with memories of Lisa. He managed only the scent and heat of burning flesh.

"They've got her!" Tosh's shout brought Ianto back so abruptly that he had to stifle a gasp. He rose quickly, fighting to maintain an even pace as he moved towards his desk to place an order for pizza. He diverted to the kitchenette afterwards and prepared a tray for the team's return. He felt Tosh's curious gaze more than once, but he pretended to be busy and avoided looking in her direction.

Thankfully it wasn't long before the rest of the team returned and Ianto was able to occupy himself with serving coffee and pizza. He listened to the others' conversation but didn't really absorb any of it.

"Oi! Teaboy. Wake up."

"Owen. Did you need something?" Ianto brought his attention back to the present, fixing a bland smile on his face.

"Get moving. I want to take a look at your leg before I leave." Owen stood up, leaving his empty mug and paper plate behind.

Ianto leaned over and picked up the bin, blocking Owen's path with it. The doctor crossed his arms and glared while the others laughed at the familiar battle. Before it could escalate into a full stand-off, Tosh reached over and picked up the plate, crumpling it into a ball and tossing it past Owen into the bin.

"Tosh wins, again." Jack laughed heartily as Owen snorted with disgust. Ianto put the bin down slowly, drawing out the moment, even though he knew Owen would get his payback when he examined Ianto's leg.  
XXXXX

"So what's the prognosis?" Jack asked, carrying two mugs of coffee over to Ianto's desk.

"The condition's untreatable," Ianto responded calmly, taking the offered mug. "Owen's always going to be a prat."

"I don't think that's in question." Jack assured him. "How's the leg?"

"The same," Ianto assured him. "The new brace is more comfortable and there's less chaffing. He's still examining the alien tech Tosh found but he thinks he might have it modified and ready for testing next week."

"So no damage from earlier?" Jack rested his hand on Ianto's shoulder, massaging it lightly.

"Just a few scrapes." Ianto leaned in to the touch.

"It was a foolish thing to do, Ianto. I don't want you risking yourself like that again." Jack's voice and expression were stern, but he was still massaging Ianto's shoulder.

"It's important to you," Ianto replied, turning to look at the hand in the container.

"So are you."

"I can't promise I'd never do that again - not if it needed doing." Ianto looked up into Jack's eyes, his unease fading at the flash of gratitude Jack tried to hide. He had fought the alien and he'd saved something precious to Jack. He sat up straighter and he smiled easily.

"There is a way you can show your gratitude," Ianto offered. Jack laughed and shook his head.

"Popcorn and James Bond it is. Meet you in the conference room in ten."

Ianto watched Jack go, smiling as the man bounded up into the kitchenette. Jack was whistling a tune Ianto didn't recognize, but he found himself humming along anyway.

::end::


End file.
